kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Graphite
|type = General |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = Uneven Doctors! |numberofepisodes = 10 (Ex-Aid) |cast = Shouma Machii |image2 = |label2 = Graphite Bugster }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is one of the main villains of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. As a Bugsters executive alongside Parad, his main goal is to annihilate the human race. Armed with the Gashacon Bugvisor, it is Graphite who is responsible for spreading the Bugster virus to infect victims. Character History Origin Graphite was one of the Bugsters who spawned as a result of Zero Day, born from Saki Momose. During the Zero Day, Graphite faced Taiga Hanaya as Kamen Rider Snipe and successfully defeated him. By defeating the Doctor Rider, Graphite finally gained his perfect (Permanent) form, draining Saki's life force in the process. Spreading the Bugsters Graphite reported a new Bugster infection to Parad, proclaiming that they would soon be joined by an influx of comrades. Continuing the spread, Graphite asked Parad if he was sure that they should not be acting directly, to which Parad conceded that he may as well introduce himself as he set off. Catching up with his old nemesis, Taiga Hanaya, Graphite was stopped short of settling what began five years ago by Parad, who dared Taiga to clear the most games and become the strongest Kamen Rider before the two departed. To create the next Bugster, Graphite infected coroner Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, kidnapping Niskiwaki's sister Riko to aggravate his stress. Graphite was a central part of the Bugster's next scheme. In his human form, he "stole" the four Level 3 Gashats from Genm Corp. and infected Yoko Horiuchi with both the Gekitotsu Robots and DoReMiFa Beat Bugster strains. Escalating the Conflict and Death Other Events "Tricks": Virtual Operations Personality Unlike Parad, Graphite likes battle more than anything else and prefers to approach things more directly than Parad. However, he has no problem to follow his lead, showing great discipline and self-control. But strangely enough, he is later shown to be extremely impatient with Parad and his battle hungry traits become more prominent although that could be attributed to the Riders constant interference wearing out his patience. Unlike Parad, he's loyal to his race, and was upset when a Bugster was destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Eventually, his impatience resulting him in stealing Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, use it to become Dark Graphite, and destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Forms By using Gashacon Bugvisor, he can assume this default monster form. Abilities *'Energy Ball Projection': In his battle with Snipe 5 years ago, he launched an energy ball attack to defeat the Rider. *'Teleportation': Graphite has the ability to teleport himself instantaneously. Attacks * : Graphite charges his Graphite Fang with red lightning like energy and uses it to draw an "X" sign in the air, then thrusts it into his enemy. This attack is so powerful that it was able to knockout two Level 2 Kamen Riders and slightly damaged a Level 3 Kamen Rider, even after being intercepted by two special attacks from the former ones. A direct hit from this attack was enough to knock Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 out of his transformation. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 1-6, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Genm) - Dark Graphite Bugster = Dark Graphite Bugster By infusing himself with the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, Graphite turns into the , without Gashacon Bugvisor. In this form, he is strong enough to take on 2 Level 3 Kamen Riders and a Level 2 Kamen Rider at the same time. Abilities *'Energy Ball Projection': During his battle with Brave and Snipe, he launched green energy balls at Snipe. Attacks * :A stronger version of Dragon Fang of Rage, when charges his Graphite Fang with yellow and black lightning like energy. He can slash his enemy twice without having to form a X sign first. It's powerful enough to knock all of Brave Level 2, Snipe Level 3 and Lazer Level 3 out of their transformation at once. However, it could not even scratch Ex-Aid Level 5 Full Dragon, and was easily blocked by the combination of 4 Level 5 Kamen Riders' power. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 9, 10 }} Equipment *Gashacon Bugvisor - Transformation & virus infection device *Bugster Buckle * - Graphite's double-bladed pole-arm weapon. *Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat - Secondary transformation & virus infection device Behind the scenes Portrayal Graphite is voiced, and later portrayed, by . As Graphite Bugster, his suit actor is . Etymology to be added Notes *Graphite's appearance is likely made from Drago Knight Hunter Z's data,as he was diagnosed having symptoms of Drago Knight Hunter Z in episode 6. *Graphite's design is similar to the designs of Redyue and Dyudyuonshu. *Graphite's role in his season is similar to Chikara Saionji's in Ghost: he is one of two mysterious figures allied with the season's monsters that appears on the sidelines at the beginning, he is the one to summon most of the monsters-of-the-week, and he starts acting on his own while going after the season's collectible devices and ends up dying as a result around episode 10 or 11. *Graphite is a green-colored general, similar to Gremlin, Redyue, and Brain, but he is a battle enthusiast similar to previous red-colored generals like Phoenix, Demushu, and Heart. **However, his right hand is largely red-colored, as well as some of his attacks. **Graphite mainly wears red with a green sleeve on his right arm in his human form, which is basically an inverse of his kaijin form's colors. **Eventually, Graphite steals the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat to further his own ends, similar to the first two of the previous green-colored generals stealing a source of great power from their superiors. Though unlike Graphite, they normally outright betray and murder their former leaders when they steal their leader's ultimate power for themselves. **Graphite's loyalty to his own race is similar to other various villains from previous Kamen Rider series that were loyal to their own kind too, such as Heart for one example. *His right hand is somewhat similar to Ankh. *Graphite's bird-like facial features is similar to that of the Chozo from the Metroid franchise. *Graphite's death could be addressed as a Karmic one: He stole a Gashat (Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z), only to be destroyed by the Kamen Riders using the same type Gashat (Drago Knight Hunter Z). Appearances **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' **Episode 5: Genm Chapter * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider }} References Category:Bugsters Category:Generals Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Deceased